Results of Overworking
by Sirianna123
Summary: Add knew he should be in bed, but he was almost done. Just few calibrations and he was done. Esper wouldn't even notice that he worked overtime. Again.


_**Results of Overworking.**_

MMxDiE

MM = Add

DiE = Esper

* * *

2:30 AM

Add knew he should be in bed, but he was almost done. Just few calibrations and he was done. Esper wouldn't even notice that he worked overtime. Again.

Quick glance aside from screens. Coffee was gone for hour or two already. Not that he needed more. Just half hour more and he'll be done...

He almost got a hearth attack as soft whisper reached his ears. "What are you doing~"

"Don't scare me like this." Add scolded his alternate. "Weren't you sleeping?"

"I had really pleasant dream. I rolled of bed in best moment to find you gone. You know I don't like it." Esper explained with slight annoyance. "I dreamed of you, Add. We had really nice time. In bed." he continued as his arms roamed across others chest.

"I'll be done soon, just go back to sleep. I'll come once..."

"I say we go to bed together and have some fun till morning." Esper was definitely in one of those moods.

"I'm tired." Mastermind protested as other begun unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Hands getting lower and lower. Esper laughed shortly one hand reaching Adds belt. "You wouldn't be if you went to bed earlier.~" he hummed in this low, somehow bit childish but incredibly sexy voice he reserved for bed. "let's do it~"

"NO! Hands off. At least let me finish!" Add protested as Esper begun to undress him.

"No. You. Me. Bed. Now." Esper demanded. His eyes were black from very start. Sign that arguing was of no use. Tired, horny and annoyed wasn't good mix with Espers usual randomness. "Besides you promised to not overwork yourself." he added dragging now almost shirtless Add to their bedroom. "Was it that important? That important that you had to break our promise?"

"Yes it was."

"More important than me?"

Add was silent for while still trying to get hold of situation. "No." he whispered finally understanding why Esper was so mad. His dream must been not as pleasant as he was saying. "Sorry, let's just go to bed." Add muttered hugging Esper weakly. "I overdid it."

"I already said what we're doing." Esper smiled. Mastermind stood for while socked, soft kiss woke him from daze. As it went on kiss was slowly getting more demanding and rough. Espers released Adds hair from tie and tangled his hands in long, silver.

"Add~" Esper whispered breaking kiss. While kissing they somehow reached bed. "Let's have some fun~" Esper was smiling like kid that got new toy while pushing Add to bed.

"Can't we do it..." Add started as Esper straddled his hips to be interrupted by Esper pressing finger to his lips. "No~" he said gently moving his hands across Adds chest.

Whole time since first kiss Masterminds face was flashing all shades of red. "Esper..."

"That's my name. So nice of you to remember at least this much of me." man hummed. "I think we'll be hearing it a lot today, won't we?"

Now Mastermind knew there was no way out of his situation. "Esper..." he moaned as nimble fingers brushed his nipples. It was too long since... last time... they did IT. Fact that he needed it at all was Espers fault. If not... Espers giggling brought him back to reality.

"I think it's time to start properly~" Esper smiled activating his dynamo, devices arrived few seconds later with small bottle of lube. This idiot was planning to go all way. "Esper I'm tired, let's just..."

"You're tired from overworking. Don't worry I'll take excellent care of you." Esper assured unzipping his suit and sliding upper part down.

Espers skin was lighter than Adds and covered with barely visible, irregular scars. "Enjoying views?" Esper asked, his nails leaving little scratch marks at pale chest they roamed once again. "Do you want to know my dream?" Esper asked sending dynamo away.

"Hmm?" Mastermind barely remembered it, or how tired he was. Sometimes Esper was annoyingly touch and other he was complete tease and sadist. "My dream from witch I woke up to empty bed. I'll tell you." Esper never shut up, even during sex.

Soon after few more kisses and scratches Esper decides that he has enough of it and moved to for now forgotten clothes they still wore. After quickly sliding Adds pants off, Esper finished taking off his own suit.

"No need to be shy. We've done this already." Esper smiled once again taking seat at Masterminds waist. "Many times" he added waving half empty bottle of lube to prove his point.

"Esper..." Add half moaned-half pleaded. Eyes glazed with lust, bit annoyed at the same time. "Just... get over with it." he seared looking anywhere but at Esper.

"Cute~" Esper rewarded Add with another deep, rough kiss. "I'm about to start. No need to be impatient." he continued rambling while coating his fingers in lube. While doing his best to ignore it and all the other sounds Esper was making Add watched wall, suddenly very interested in plain, white wallpaper covering it and mentally preparing for what was coming.

Mastermind still winced feeling fingers pressing his entrance.

This idiot was crazy. Starting with two fingers at once? Incoherent stream of insults directed at his counter part was completely ignored. Even if it was coherent and sarcastic as usually in stead of broken by shaky, lustful moans.

"It would be great if you could be always this hones." Esper mussed slowly moving his fingers as Add hugged him tightly, nails scratching his back leaving shallow red marks.

"Es... Esper... Just...Haa."

"I know. I know, just a second more." Esper muttered drawing circles on Adds lower back.

Mastermind continued complaining loudly as Esper pushed third finger in making quick work on preparing him. "You ready?" Esper asked but did not wait for answer. With yet another rough kiss he replaced fingers with his member in one quick motion. Hi didn't break kiss even when Mastermind begun shaking and desperately trying to break kiss and most likely start with his usual screaming moans. Wen other calmed down Esper broke kiss to just start kissing along others neck feeling nails braking skin on his back deepening scratches and creating new ones. "Relax." he whispered biting others ear softly.

"How about you'll try it in this situation" Mastermind complained desperately trying to catch breath. "Move you idiot." he added blushing madly.

"As you wish." Esper whispered and started moving at regular, fast pace making Add moan loudly with each move. "How about you'll moan my name? Loudly." Esper continued whispering seductively moving faster with each trust. "Do it when you come." he added as Masterminds moans were getting more erratic at the same time as he moved.

"Ugh Esper!" Add came with loud moan just few thrusts making Esper came at the same time.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Esper asked looking at his partner after minute or two of breath catching. Mastermind was already asleep snoring softly, cuddling to Esper who only smiled returning hugs.

...Next Day...

Add woke up alone with no sign of Esper in room except suit crumbled on floor next to Masterminds pants. "What time is it." Add muttered looking at clock. It was well past mid day but he found himself unable to care. He just wanted coffee, and shower and to punch Esper for coming inside him.

"Awake already?" He hear Espers voice from door. This idiot got nerve to put on one of Masterminds coats, and nothing else.

"Fuck you." Add stated flatly. His.. everything hurt as hell and his experiment wasn't done. And he needed shower and coffee.

Esper only laughed. "Will breakfast in bed cheer you up?" he asked as his dynamos brought in plates and two mugs of coffee. Mastermind only sneered and begun to eat.

* * *

END

I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


End file.
